Battles of Vengeance and Justice
by Psykic Ninja
Summary: Here I shall be posting brief overviews of each of the battles that take place in the main story of A Game of Vengeance and Justice. There will be conflicting details about numbers of losses etc between this and the main story. This represents false reports etc. If you come across one of these discrepancies, assume this is the fact and the main story has what the characters hear.
1. Battle of Harrenhal

_Given the complete change of the war from the books and the TV show. Here I shall be putting up brief descriptions of the battles from the Game of Vengeance and Justice, mostly for my own benefit as it allows me to keep track of numbers remaining in the various armies of the war for story purposes._

_I shall be starting with the first battle of the war._

_And the ... in this first section represents the division between the two sides._

**The Battle of Harrenhal. **

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 298 AL**

**Place: Harrenhal**

**Result: Stark Victory**

'

-**Combatants**-

**House Lannister... ****House Stark, House Tully**

'

-**Commanders**-

**Ser Jaime Lannister** ...**Lord Robb Stark, Ser Brynden Tully**

'

-**Strength**-

**15,000 **...**25,000**

'

-**Casualties**-

**Almost total, ****fifty high-borns taken hostage**... **Minimal, less than 1000**

'

**Prelude**

Following the capture of Ned Stark, Robb called his banners and rushed south with 18,000 men to free his father. He met no opposition as he rushed down the Green Fork, however there was troubling news from the west.

Ser Jaime Lannister, sent by his brother Tyrion to Casterly Rock, so that rumours of his incest with Cersei did not spread, informed his father, who mobilised two hosts of men, fifteen thousand under Jaime and another twenty five thousand under his own banner. They rushed across the border with the Riverlands and, whilst Tywin moved at a slower pace, so as to prevent the Riverlords from mobilising their men in support of their Stark allies, Jaime rushed ahead to block the route for the Stark host and defend King's Landing.

However, whilst the Riverlords in the west were unable to mobilise due to Tywin's presence, those in the east did, under the command of Ser Brynden Tully, who had resigned his position as Knight of the Gate to lead the Rivermen in defence of their lands. He was able to marshal a small host to defend them, but it was not enough to face Jaime, the main opponent of the Lannisters were the Starks, currently north of the Ruby Ford, the main route from their current position to the capital.

Jaime, hoping to seize a strong base from which to halt the Stark's, knowing that, should he try to guard the ford, Ser Brynden would attack his rear, lay siege to Harrenhal, with Lady Whent only just managing to gather enough men and supplies to her to hold out. This gives the Stark and Tully hosts time to link up and march on Harrenhal together.

**The Battle**

Playing of Jaime's inexperience as a battle commander, Robb organises an attack on every portion of Ser Jaime's host, which had to split into five separate camps in order to effectively siege the great castle. He orders a Tully attack to strike the camp next to the one where Jaime was. This provoked Jaime into retaliating, hoping to destroy the weak Tully force before he had to deal with the Starks. However, Robb launched his assault and with a strong horsed contingent, was able to capture Ser Jaime, leaving his forces leaderless as Lord Umber and Bolton swiftly overwhelmed the Lannister camps that they attacked, scattering the few survivors to the winds. Only the camp that opposed Lord Karstark made any form of resistance, able to rapidly form a shield wall. However, the garrison of Harrenhal sallied out and took the wall in the rear, breaking it and bringing a total victory to the Starks.

**Aftermath**

Robb, previously underestimated as a battle commander due to his youth and inexperience, sends shock waves amongst the Lannisters from King's Landing to Casterly Rock. Unfortunately, news of the capture of Jaime and the defeat of his host arrived at the capital too late to prevent Eddard Stark's rash execution, and the road was almost completely open for Robb to march on the capital if he wanted.

However, Tywin Lannister was still in the field with better soldiers and he himself was a far better commander. Although he ceased his advance on the Starks and began to retreat, he savaged the countryside, hoping to lure Robb to him rather than have him march on the capital. But his position was untenable. Robb had inspired the Riverlords to gather and, at Riverrun and at Raventree Hall, two hosts were emerging, forcing Tywin to retreat or be surrounded on three sides by hosts beset on vengeance. He began his retreat to the Golden Tooth.

Robb was declared King in the North by his bannermen in the ruins of Harrenhal. Days later, the Riverlords removed themselves from the Iron Throne as well, when it became clear that the Iron Throne would not punish Tywin for his illegal incursion into their territory. Ser Edmure Tully, acting in place of his ailing father, placed the Riverlands under the suzerainty of the Kingdom of the North.


	2. Battle of the Shield Islands

**The Battle of the Shield Islands**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: The Shield Islands**

**Result: Decisive Greyjoy Victory**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy... Various Houses of the Shield Islands**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Lord Captain Victarion Greyjoy... Lords and bannermen of the Shield Islands**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**The Iron Fleet – 100 Warships, plus many longships carrying the landing force... Fleets of the Shield Islands – Less than 60, small number of soldiers**

**'**

**-Casualties-**

**None (ships) **some reavers lost in taking the islands ... **Significant, close to forty ships sunk, most of the rest captured**

**'**

**Prelude**

Balon Greyjoy, eager to return to the Old Way of the Ironborn, but having failed in the past, sees the opportunity to make another attempt at independence. He has two targets in mind, either the undefended coast of the Reach, whose hosts were marching with Renly Baratheon on King's Landing, or the Undefended North, most of the men of which were in the Riverlands with Robb. He wanted to take revenge against the land of Ned Stark, who took his son away, but knew his captains would look less favourably upon a plan which resulted in the death of his son. As such he made plans to strike at the Reach. But in order to make an effective attack, he knew he would have to deal with the fleets of the Reach, which remained at anchor whilst the hosts marched along the Roseroad.

He sends his brother Victarion, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet to take the fleet of the Shield Islands and then the Islands themselves.

**The Battle**

Victarion Greyjoy, using the plan that his brother Euron had concocted to sink the Lannister Fleet at anchor, sails far out to sea and then comes in, preventing the Shield Islands from being alerted to his coming from the coast of the Reach. He successfully smashes the fleets before they could gather in a single place with such speed and ferocity that his Iron Fleet suffered no losses in return. Then he landed his reavers from both the Iron Fleet and the longships that followed on afterwards

**The Aftermath**

With the Shield Islands taken, Balon now had the opening he needed. Reavers started pillaging all up the coast, under Dagmer Cleftjaw and his daughter Yara, whom he had been raising as his heir. Meanwhile he dispatched Victarion and the Iron Fleet to the Arbor, where the only true opposition to them, the Redwyne Fleet, close to two hundred ships, were at this moment being gathered.

Meanwhile Renly, having learned of the attack on his holdings at Bitterbridge, split his host. Whilst he would continue to march on King's landing with 60,000 men, he sent his best Battle Commander, Randyll Tarly, back to the Reach with 40,000 to repel the Ironborn.

Only time would tell if sending back his best commander would be wise for King Renly.


	3. Battle of Acorn Hall

**The Battle of Acorn Hall**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: East of Acorn Hall, the Riverlands**

**Result: Stark Victory**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Lannister... House Stark, House Tully**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Ser Addam Marbrand... King Robb Stark, Ser Brynden Tully**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**Just over 10,000, mostly remnants of Jaime's host... 20,000**

**'**

**-Casualties-**

**Almost total, but the heavy horse was able to escape... Minimal, 1,000 foot **

**'**

**Prelude**

Eager to recover some of the losses from the Battle of Harrenhal, Lord Tywin sends Ser Addam to recover what he can of the host under Jaime that fled the battle.

However, at the same time Robb, who had decided first to force Tywin back before going to the capital, the two forces clashed East of Acorn Hall.

**The Battle**

Ser Addam was caught unawares as the Northern foot under the command of GreatJon Umber, led a charge against his lines. He was able to form up a shield wall which held, causing some casualties amongst the oncoming Northerners. However at the same time Tully horse from the southern flank under the command of Ser Brynden and Northern horse under King Robb, charged from the North. (Northern and Riverlander outriders had eliminated Ser Addam's scouts, making this surprise attack possible).

Ser Addam recognised the defeat and fled with all the horse in the host, leaving the weakened foot and sellswords to their fate. This action prevented more highborn hostages falling to the Northerners.

**Aftermath**

The defeat of Ser Addam was not as spectacular as almost anyone outside the battle saw, for most of the casualties had been green boys, sellswords and the remnants of Jaime's already defeated host. The hard heart of Lannister strength remained under Lord Tywin. As the Rivermen massing at Raventree Hall learned when they tried to strike his host and were repelled with heavy losses in the skirmish along the Red Fork.

However, many of the Sellswords were not slain, and instead tipped their banners and joined the Northerners.


	4. Skirmish along the Red Fork

**Skirmish along the Red Fork**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: Along the Red Fork of the Trident**

**Result: Lannister Victory.**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Lannister... Various Riverlords houses**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Lord Tywin Lannister... Ser Stevron Frey, ****Lord Jonos Bracken, ****Lord Tytos Blackwood**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**25,000... 12,000**

**'**

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal... Great, 7,000**

**'**

**Prelude**

Following the victory of their King Robb in the Battle of Acorn Hall, the Rivermen at Raventree Hall believed that Tywin had detached significant numbers men from his own hosts with which to battle Robb. With these men gone, they believed that the way was open for them to attack Tywin as he retreated along the Red Fork.

**The Battle**

The Frey's were positioned on the left flank under Ser Stevron, the Blackwoods held the centre and the Brakens held the right. Their forces were augmented by various Riverlords forces, but these three houses made up the primary strength.

They attacked as one, however Tywin played off the enmity between the Brackens and the Blackwoods, by sending most of his strength against the Brakens and the Blackwoods did not move against this strong attack, meaning the Bracken men broke and fled. The Blackwoods joined them shortly afterwards and it was left to the Freys to cover the retreat, and they lost half of their men doing so.

Fearful of Robb Stark picking off his men as they gave pursuit, Tywin decided that the risk was not worth the possible reward, and instead of pursuing, he continued west, for the Golden Tooth, where he could fight Robb Stark on his own terms.

**The Aftermath**

The Battle did not have the re-energising effect on the capital that it would have done, due to the news of the battle reaching the capital only days after reports of Acorn Hall. However, it did strike cord with the Riverlanders and some of their lords were noticing the fact that they had not won a single battle yet, it was the Northerners who had been doing it for them. This disunity might come to trouble King Robb as he later tried to use the Rivermen to help his goal of independence.


	5. The Reaving of Oldtown

_A/N: A + next to someone's name indicates that they died in the battle_

**The Reaving of Oldtown**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: Oldtown**

**Result: Greyjoy Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Hightower**

'

**-Commanders**

**Lord Captain Victarion Greyjoy … Lord Leyton Hightower  
>Yara Greyjoy … Ser Baelor Hightower+<br>Wulf One-Ear … Ser Garth "Greysteel" Hightower+  
>…Ser Gunthor Hightower+<br>…Ser Humfrey Hightower  
>…Ser Moryn Tyrell, commander of the City Watch of Oldtown+<strong>

'

**-Strength-**

**The Iron Fleet, more than 100 ships including recent captures… Hightower Fleet 30  
>100 Ironborn Longships…<br>8000 reavers… 3000 in the City Watch of Oldtown  
>… less than 1000 bannermen and knights<strong>

'

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal… Devastating, the defenders were almost completely annihilated in the attack**

'

**Prelude**

The Ironborn attack on the Reach had by no means ended with the seizure of the Shield Islands. Soon after they were taken, Ironborn reavers were raiding up the Mander whilst King Balon's niece prepared to attack Oldtown. Meanwhile, Victarion Greyjoy was making plans to lead a sneak assault upon the Redwyne Fleet which, whilst the Royal Fleet was at anchor, was the only fleet capable of stopping them. However, the situation soon changed.

Renly Baratheon, eager to keep the support of the Reach, sent back 40,000 men to repel the Ironborn. Thus, Yara's strategy of trying to lure the defenders of Oldtown out with attacks on their bannermen was not going to work in time. So Victarion Greyjoy, commander of all Ironborn in the attacks on the Reach, moved the Iron Fleet from anchor on Southshield to force Yara to attack now, whilst they could and before the hosts of the Reach could reinforce the vital town.

**The Battle**

Wulf One-Ear, Victarion Greyjoy's second in command, led a rag tag group of captured Reachmen ships into the harbour where they were welcomed as refugees by the Hightower Fleet. However, as the Iron Fleet emerged into the harbour, they showed their colours, torching many Hightower ships and throwing the rest into confusion, leaving the rest as easy pickings for the Iron Fleet and Yara's 100 longships.

Then the Ironborn swarmed ashore, where the City Watch of Oldtown and the Hightower defenders attempted to halt the Ironborn before they spread through the city. However they were overwhelmed by the ferocity as Victarion Greyjoy and Yara Greyjoy led the attack. The Hightower lines were broken and the Ironborn poured into the city, killing anyone who tried to stop them, and many who did not.

**Aftermath**

This battle was the most brutal of the war yet and sent fear all across the Reach, Oldtown was gutted, many buildings torched as the Ironborn claimed Thralls and Saltwives from many, those who resisted were slaughtered and blood ran in the streets. Much of the Hightower family was killed before Yara could secure the rest as hostages. Corpses were left in the streets for the dogs and starving citizens to feed upon. However, this battle was also one of the most wide reaching in terms of effects on Westeros as a whole. For many Maesters in training, and those at the Citadel were killed by the Ironborn, the fires, or looters who used the chance and anarchy to steal.


	6. The Sacking of the Twins

**The Sacking of the Twins**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: The Twins**

**Outcome: Greyjoy Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Frey**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Prince Theon Greyjoy … Lord Walder Frey+  
>… Bastard Walder+<strong>

'

**-Strength-**

**1000… 300**

'

**-Casualties-**

**200… Total**

'

**Prelude**

When the Greyjoys committed to rebellion, King in the North Robb Stark sought an alliance against their common foe and, once Tywin Lannister had been driven from the Riverlands, he sent Theon to negotiate the allegiance.

However, Balon Greyjoy sought vengeance against the Starks for taking his son, and was also angered that Theon seemed to have been corrupted by the Starks, he sent him to destroy the Twins as a show of loyalty, for the destruction would give his reavers in the North more time before the northmen host returned.

So Theon landed at Seagard, claiming friendship with the Rivermen and that he had gained Robb the alliance that he sought. He rushed across to the Twins and carried out his raid.

**The Battle**

Theon used the same trick that he had used at Seagard, feigning friendship to get the gates of the Twins to open, and then he set about eliminating the guards. It was a bloodbath. Only the battle skills of bastard Walder allowed the guards to inflict some casualties. But Theon eliminated much of the extended Frey family, killing the men and taking the women as Salt Wives back to the Iron Islands. He was so fast in the attack that his men were on their longships at Seagard before anyone knew what had happened.

**Aftermath**

The northern and Riverlords sought vengeance for the attack, but with no way to inflict it, they were unable to do a thing. In fact, apart from the immediate gains, the Ironborn lost more than most. Ravens were sent, alerting the Riverlords castles and the Northern lords to expect attack from the Ironborn, meaning future raids on the North were repelled with losses. Also the succession problems with House Frey were solved given that many of the Freys were now dead.


	7. The Battle of the Marches

**The Battle of the Marches**

The Battle of the Marches were a series of engagements between the Stormlanders and their age old enemy, the Dornish, who invaded under their prince Oberyn, the battle came to ahead when Jasper Baratheon forced an open battle in the Prince's Pass.

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: Dornish Marches**

**Result: House Baratheon of Storm's End Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Martell… House Baratheon of King's Landing**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Prince Oberyn Martell… Lord Jasper Baratheon  
>Lord Anders Yronwood… Lord Bryce Caron<br>Obara Sand+… Ser Beric Storm**

'

**-Strength-**

**20,000… 35,000 from Storm's End  
>… 10,000 from the Marcher Lords<strong>

'

**-Casualties-**

**6,000 … 2,000**

'

**Prelude**

In order to secure his southern flank, Renly bought the allegiance of the Dornish by promising them vengeance for the murder of Elia Martell and her children, and a marriage pact to be agreed upon later. In return, the Dornish invaded the Marches, in order to distract the Stormlords from Renly's march on King's Landing.

Ser Cortnay Penrose, Castellan of Storm's End, called the banners of the Stormlands. Although Ser Cortnay and some other lords were secretly in league with Renly, he had to call the banners to avoid the suspicion of the lords and the enmity of the Marcher Lords, who were the most powerful of Jasper's bannermen.

**The Battle**

The battle began when Ser Beric Storm, leading the van of Jasper's host, relieved the Siege of Blackhaven by a small host under the command of Lord Anders Yronwood. From there, the men of House Swann joined them and Ser Beric rode to Nightsong, the greatest fortress in the mountains, also under siege, this time by Obara Sand, Oberyn Martell's daughter. There the Dornish held against Ser Beric's charge, but when the Sworn Shield of Jasper Baratheon slew Obara in single combat, and then claimed as his prisoner Daemon Sand, one of the finest swordsmen in Dorne, the host broke, only to be reformed in the prince's pass by Prince Oberyn, who was with the main Dornish host.

Then Jasper arrived and marched down the Prince's Pass with his host, taking total control of his forces. There, in the narrow confines of the pass, the Dornish were unable to withstand Jasper's superior foot, and he drove them back down the pass to Skyreach, claiming victory for the Stormlanders.

**Aftermath**

Although the Dornish suffered far more than the Stormlanders, their objective was completed, for the hosts of the Stormlands had been lured south and, even though Jasper took most of his men back to Storm's End, leaving the now mobilised Marcher Lords to hold the border, Renly already crossed the border of the Crownlands.

Also, Jasper formed a small force of loyal knights in the last battle, Ser Beric Storm, who had always been with him, Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Balon Swann, Ser Rolland Storm and Ser Robar Royce, son of Lord Yohn Royce in the Vale. These knights would call themselves the Stormguard, and were loyal to Jasper. They would remain with him throughout his campaigns.


	8. The Battle of King's Landing

**Battle of King's Landing**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 299 AL**

**Place: King's Landing**

**Result: House Baratheon of King's Landing Victory**

The Battle of King's Landing was the largest land battle of the War of the Four Kings. The Maesters called it the battle rather than the siege because the attackers did not try to starve the city but take it by force of arms. The battle was fought between the forces loyal to Renly Baratheon and those loyal to Joffrey Bartheon. Renly Baratheon's forces were on the cusp of winning an overwhelming victory, but, just after the gates are brought down and Renly's vanguard poured into the city. He is taken by surprise in the flanks and devastated by the forces of Jasper and Stannis Baratheon.

'

**-Combatants-**

**The King in Highgarden… The King on the Iron Throne  
>Houses sworn to Highgarden... Most Houses Sworn to King's Landing<br>Some Houses of the Crownlands… City Watch of King's Landing  
>…Stormlander host<strong>

'

**-Commanders-**

**King in Highgarden, Renly Baratheon…King on the Iron Throne, Joffrey Baratheon  
>Lord Mace Tyrell… Acting Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister<br>Lord Mathis Rowan… Ser Jacelyn Bywater  
>Ser Loras Tyrell+ … Sandor Clegane<br>Ser Garlan Tyrell … Lord Jasper Baratheon  
>… Lord Stannis Baratheon<br>… Lord Adrien Wendwater**

'

**-Strength-**

**62,000… 8,300**

**60,000 Reachmen… 6000 Goldcloaks (2000 experienced, 4000 raw recruits)  
>No more than 2000 Crownlanders … Less than 1000 Crownlander levies<br>…800 Sellswords used as outriders outside the city due to fears of them turning over to Renly's side.  
>… 500 knights, squires and men at arms from the Crownlands<strong>

**Reinforcements**

**0… 40,000 Stormlanders and men from the Narrow Sea  
>… The Royal Fleet, 200 ships<strong>

'

**-Casualties-**

**Heavy, more than 40,000 men slain or captured … large numbers slain or fled from the battle when the gate was breached. **

_**Reinforcements**_

… **Minimal casualties amongst the Stormlanders, none amongst the ships**

'

**PRELUDE**

**Distracting the Stormlords**

Renly had been Lord of Storm's End since the end of Robert's Rebellion and as such he knew the strength and power that the Stormlords held, particularly in relation to their proximity to King's Landing. As such, he sought to distract the threat long enough for him to seize King's Landing and from there assault the Stormlords if they did not bend the knee to him. In order to achieve this and defend his southern flank. He bought Doran Martell onto his side, which led to a sudden invasion of the Dornish Marches, with the Castle of Nightsong being put under siege by the Dornishmen.

The desired effect was achieved, for Jasper, slighted by Joffrey's treatment of him in King's Landing, turned his attention south to repel the Dornishmen from his lands.

**Subduing the Crownlands**

When Renly's host entered the Crownlands, the Crownlander lords, upon catching sight of his enormous force, surrendered to him, some even provided him with soldiers for the assault on King's Landing, however most were ordered to keep a watch on the border with the Stormlands, and alert Renly should Jasper rush north to defend the capital.

'

**THE BATTLE**

**Prelude**

Thanks to the supplication of the Crownlands, Renly's host arrived intact for the siege of the city with many siege towers and battering rams and ladders to allow him to take the city. Renly was aware that a siege would not be adequate for he had to prove himself a battlefield commander if he was to keep his throne, and he had yet to fight a battle.

**The Battle at Dawn**

The Battle began at dawn, with Renly sending waves of soldiers against the gates of King's Landing, as acting Hand of the King, command of the defence was taken by Tyrion Lannister, who, along with Sandor Clegane, broke the enemy upon the walls of King's Landing, whilst at the same time making short work of their rams with pots of Wildfire. However, the waves kept on coming, aiming primarily at the walls but also targeting the Iron, Dragon and Old gates, despite this, the defenders were still holding for some time, until Tyrion Lannister, recognising that there were too many, ordered archers to light the Wildfire, which surrounded the city as far out as an arrow could reach, incinerating thousands of Reachmen and trapping and terrifying those already at the walls. This left them easy prey for the defenders and brought them time.

**The Battle at Dusk**

When the Wildfire had burned out it was nearly dusk and Renly, eager to recoup his losses from it's use, ordered his host to attack in greater waves and in much quicker succession. They charged at the walls and gates with siege towers and battering rams, the defenders were soon overwhelmed and suffering casualties. Then, the last coherence of their defence was gone, as Tyrion Lannister was attacked by Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard, his squire killed the knight, but Tyrion fell unconscious. Shortly after this, Renly's mounted vanguard, commanded by Loras Tyrell, broke through the Dragon Gate and poured into the city, where much of the City Watch broke before him. All seemed lost.

**Reinforcements arrive**

**Deception of House Wendwater**

House Wendwater, a minor house from the Crownlands, was surrounded by houses that had sworn to Renly. However, Lord Adrien Wendwater's daughter, Raeven, was an old lover of Jasper's and persuaded her father to support the Iron Throne instead. Wendwater riders were sent out and met with Jasper's host, guiding the host secretly through the Kingswood and onto the shore of the Blackwater Rush, there, Stannis' fleet awaited them.

**Arrival of the Black Prince**

Stannis had been building a bridge by connecting his ships from Dragonstone via boarding bridges. This allowed Jasper's foot to charge across the bridge and rapidly assemble on the other side, where, commanded by Stannis himself, they circled around and attacked Renly's camp and rearguard.

Meanwhile, the ships from King's Landing, only recently sent to Dragonstone under orders from Tyrion Lannister, in order to prevent them from defecting to Renly or absconding. Rapidly ferried the horsemen across the rush, there, Jasper led them in a powerful wedged charge, that cleared Renly's host from the walls and then, inside the courtyard behind the Dragon Gate, he slew Ser Loras Tyell in single combat, breaking the vanguard and sending fear through Renly's host. This, combined with Stannis' rapidly successful attack on Renly's rear, broke him and he fled the battle with one in five of his men, the rest were left for capture or death as they were trapped between the Stormlanders and the walls of King's Landing.

**Aftermath**

Despite the destruction of such a large number of soldiers, the Reach still had the power to be able to turn the tide of the war, in large part due to the Ironborn forcing a large host of Reachmen to return to the Reach and defend it. However, King's Landing was safe and the Stormlords had now committed to the Iron Throne under their Lord Jasper. The tide had turned in the war, and now, with Robb Stark halted in the Riverlands by the Golden Tooth, and Renly retreating through the Crownlands, those lords who had supplicated to him, bending the knee to the Iron Throne, the Iron Throne was on the offensive, and more determined than ever to end the war.


	9. The Battle of Duskendale

**The Battle of Duskendale**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Outcome: Stark victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Stark… Houses of the Crownlands**

'

**-Commanders-**

**King Robb Stark… Lord Renfred Rykker**

'

**-Strength-**

**17,000… 10,000**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal… close to 10,000 killed, captured or scattered. **

'

**Prelude**

With Tywin Lannister held behind the Golden Tooth by the Riverlords under Ser Brynden Tully, Robb marched east in order to put himself in a position to threaten King's Landing following the Battle of King's Landing. He took a strong position in the northern Crownlands, with Duskendale being the main objective.

**The Battle**

The taking of the town was hardly a contest, Robb's men overwhelmed the walls of Duskendale and the guards of the town, having caught sight of Grey Wind and heard tales of Robb's abilities and rumours about his sorcerous powers to turn both himself and his men into wolves, surrendered. Then the hosts of the Crownlands marched to relieve the town, but Robb, using the superior scouts and outriders at his command, was able to funnel the enemy into an ambush and all but annihilate their force.

**Aftermath**

Robb was in a strong position from which to launch an attack on the now relatively undefended King's Landing, for the nearest loyalist host was still in the Reach. However, Robb did not know that, there were many messages and several recently captured scouts which said that Jasper had already crossed the Blackwater Rush. When news arrived from Riverrun of the death of his grandfather, Robb decided against risking all in an attack on King's Landing, and instead retreated to Riverrun. There he could fight on ground of his choosing and defeat the forces of the Reach, which were invading his lands.


	10. The Battle of the Storm

**The Battle of the Storm**

'

**Conflict: The War of the Four Stags  
>Date: 300 AL<br>Place: The Reach  
>Result: House Baratheon of Storm's End Victory<strong>

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Baratheon of Storm's End… House Tyrell**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Lord Jasper Baratheon … King Renly Baratheon  
>… Lord Mace Tyrell<strong>

'

**-Strength-**

**3000 (all horsed) … 23,000 (mostly raw recruits)**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Not significant … not 4,000**

'

**Prelude**

Jasper Baratheon's invasion of the Reach began very well, most of the lords on the border had lost their men at King's Landing, those that had not had none of their men present to defend their homes. Castle after castle fell to Jasper as he swept in to the Reach, hoping to catch Renly. However, when Renly gathers more men, and Randyll Tarly turns away from the Ironborn to assist his king, Jasper knows he has to act fast. He knew that he was still considered immature, and that it was Stannis who had planned and won the battle at King's Landing. Jasper made sure of such on his march by stating it loudly in the presence of every Reacher Lord he subjugated. He made his move. Leaving most of his host behind, to fool Renly into thinking that he was still there, Jasper set off with his horse, determined to strike Renly hard and fast, ending his rebellion now.

**The Battle**

Jasper struck at night. His horsemen charged into Renly's camp, cutting through the men of the Reach and sending most of the fleeing to the hills and forests. Renly, not considering an attack to be possible, was having dinner with all his lords, including the leader of his outriders. As they were having their second course, Jasper's knights surrounded them. Unarmed and unarmoured, they were forced to surrender.

**Aftermath**

With Jasper and their lord in chains, the men of the Reach rushed to bend the knee before Jasper, who insisted on taking most of them to King's Landing. The reacher hosts were ordered to prove their loyalty by marching against Robb Stark in the Riverlands.

More importantly, Jasper secured his reputation as a tried and tested battle commander, and Stannis' pupil in the art of war. In a single stroke, Jasper had removed one of the Kings from the war. This battle won one of the fronts for the Iron Throne, and gained them a strong host of soldiers. Turning the war around, they now had every advantage.


	11. The Battle of Raventree Hall

**The Battle of Raventree Hall**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings  
>Date: 300 AL<br>Place: The Riverlands  
>Outcome: Stark Victory<strong>

The Battle of Raventree Hall was fought in the latter stages of the War of the Four Kings, as King in the North, Robb Stark, fought to defend his lands against invasion from all sides, Deciding that two hosts of twenty thousand men belonging to the Reach were the greatest threat, he marched with his main host to confront one of them at two fords leading to Raventree Hall, where the overall commander of the Reach's forces, Ser Axell Florent, had taken up residence.

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Stark … House Tyrell  
>House Tully … House Florent<strong>

'

**-Commanders-**

**King Robb Stark… Ser Axell Florent  
>Ser Brynden Tully…<br>Helmann Tallhart  
>Robbet Glover<br>Lord GreatJon Umber**

'

**-Strength-**

**30,000… 20,000**

'

**-Casualties-**

**3,500…more than 10,000**

'

**Prelude**

Following the Battle of King's Landing, Robb Stark had marched with his host to the Crownlands, hoping to be able to attack a weakened city. However, rumours of Jasper Baratheon's imminent return with his host, and the death of his grandfather, caused Robb to turn and return to the Riverlands to plan his next move. When there, he discovered that the Reach's hosts had pushed into the southern Riverlands, and so he linked up with Ser Brynden and half of the Riverlands hosts and marched against the Reacher hosts which blocked the way to Raventree Hall, where the commander of the Reacher hosts had taken up his seat.

**The Battle**

Robb split host, he took command of the Northmen whilst Ser Brynden commanded the Rivermen hosts. They advanced on the two fords that the Reachmen were guarding. However he sent two forces to the flanks. A force of seven hundred sellswords under the command of Helmann Tallhart went to the left flank and created a distraction by rafting across the river, whilst they were doing this, two thousand heavy horse crossed the river further down to the right flank, under the command of Robbet Glover.

However the forces crossing the river were struggling against the Reach's levies, so Robb, instead of waiting to lead a charge of horsemen to break a weakened line, instead dismounted and struck out with the foot, hacking his way across the river. They slowly made progress until Robbet Glover's horse launched a devastating flank charge that scattered the reachmen at the ford of the Rivermen, who poured across the river and flanked those blocking the northmen. This broke them and the Reachmen fled the battlefield.

**Aftermath**

Robb was, with this victory able to march on Raventree Hall, however when there he learned that Randyll Tarly, the finest soldier the Reach could boast, had taken up command and was rallying the scattered soldiers of the host that Robb had broken.

He also received a message from the new King, Jasper Baratheon, inviting him to a peace summit. Knowing that he would either have to attack the capital or submit at the summit, Robb prepared to march on Duskendale.


	12. The Sacking of Lannisport

**The Sacking of Lannisport**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Place: Lannisport**

**Outcome: Greyjoy victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Lannister**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Iron King Victarion Greyjoy… Ser Daven Lannister  
>Theon Greyjoy<strong>

'

**-Strength-**

**Iron Fleet (around 100 warships) … Lannister fleet (23 ships)  
>Longships 50<strong>

**4000 Reavers… 3000 City Watch of Lannisport**

'

**-Casualties-**

**Minimal in terms of ships, close to two thousand reavers … Total**

'

**-Prelude-**

Following his victory in the Kingsmoot, Victarion Greyjooy needed a solid achievement to cement his claim upon the Seastone chair. With the Riverlands already having been targeted and the Reach already under assault, Victarion's eye turned upon Lannisport in the Westerlands, which was lightly defended with the Lannister hosts watching the Golden Tooth, waiting for a chance to strike. Victarion made his move, planning to decimate another city in Westeros and then unleash his nephew Theon, who had been fuming upon the result of the Kingsmoot upon the coast of the Westerlands.

After a short battle where he tool Fair Isle, Victarion sailed for Lannisport with glory in his sights.

**-The Battle-**

Much like he had at Oldtown, Victarion sailed into the harbour of Lannisport and put the Lannister fleet to the torch, their inexperience and being outnumbered meant that the fleet was easily put to the torch. The real resistance came on land, when Theon Greyjoy's furious assault was met by the highly disciplined City Watch of Lannisport. The Greyjoys suffered many casualties, but were able to take Lannisport in the end.

**-Aftermath-**

The taking of Lannisport, opened up the entire coast of the Westerlands to attack, and Victarion Greyjoy took full advantage, unleashing the angered Theon upon them. This would turn the Lannister hosts under Ser Kevan Lannister back from the Golden Tooth in order to repel them. However, Victarion and the Iron Fleet turned south, they had a bigger battle to fight near the Arbor. Ser Davos Seaworth and the Royal Fleet had sailed against them.


	13. The Battle of the Redwyne Straits

**The Battle of the Redwyne Straits**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date 300 AL**

**Place: Redwyne Straits**

**Outcome: Strategic House Baratheon Victory**

'

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… House Baratheon  
>… House Seaworth<br>… House Redwyne**

'

**-Commanders-**

**Iron King Victarion Greyjoy… Ser Davos Seaworth  
>Ralph Kenning… Aurane Waters +<br>Wulf One-Ear… Lord Monford Velaryon**

'

**-Strength-**

**Iron Fleet (100 ships) and additional captured vessels … Royal Fleet (200 ships)  
>… Redwyne Fleet remnants<strong>

'

**-Casualties-**

**30 ships… 40 ships  
>… all but a few<strong>

'

**-Prelude-**

Yara Greyjoy had, since the Kingsmoot, been directing the raids against the Reach. However, with the war against the Northerners over, the hosts of the Reach under Randyll Tarly were advancing on the coastline. Yara therefore pulled her men out of Oldtown and the Mander, to the Arbor and the Shield Islands. With the Redwyne Fleet all but annihilated throughout the war, they did not have the numbers of ship necessary to transport Tarly's hosts across the Redwyne Straits to the Arbor. They would have to wait for the Royal Fleet.

Anticipating this Victarion Greyjoy made his move, sailing south to destroy the last of the Redwyne Fleet and await the arrival of the Royal Fleet.

**-The Battle-**

Victarion Greyjoy sailed into the Redwyne Straits, carving swiftly through the remnants of the Redwynes, however, as he did so, the Royal Fleet, which had advanced far faster than expected due to favourable winds, caught the Greyjoys without their momentum. However, the Royal Fleet was not as unified as the Iron Fleet, with two squadrons, under Lord MOnford Velaryon and Aurane Waters, ignored orders and sailed ahead, determined to win glory and not to follow the orders of the knight commander of the Royal Fleet.

With quick thinking, Victarion's longships encircles and destroyed these squadrons, but the momentum of the main fleet could not be stopped. So Victarion ordered a withdrawal from the Redwyne Straits, sacrificing Ralph Kenning's squadron to hold them back. Ralph set his ships ablaze across the Redwyne straits before leaping overboard to join his god.

**-Aftermath-**

Whilst the loyalists of the Iron Throne suffered more losses, the fact that they outnumbered the Ironborn meant that they won a strategic victory. Victarion had to retreat swiftly to regroup on the Iron Islands, leaving Yara to be captured, and the Arbor and the Shield Islands liberated. In the Westerlands, the reavers returned to the Islands, allowing Ser Kevan to liberate Lannisport, where Theon Greyjoy refused to retreat.

Despite the minimal losses, it was this battle that broke the Ironborn once and for all, their morale and belief in victory gone, they could only await the inevitable.


	14. The Subjugation of the Iron Islands

**Subjugation of the Iron Islands**

**Conflict: The War of the Four Kings**

**Date: 300 AL**

**Place: The Iron Islands**

**Outcome: Iron Throne Victory (House Lannister and House Tyrell armies and the Royal Fleet)**

**'**

**-Combatants-**

**House Greyjoy… Houses loyal to the Iron Throne**

**'**

**-Commanders-**

**Iron King Victarion Greyjoy +… Ser Davos Seaworth**

**Lords of the Iron Islands… Ser Kevan Lannister**

**… Lord Randyll Tarly**

**… Ser Garlan Tyrell**

**'**

**-Strength-**

**Iron Fleet (70 ships)… Royal Fleet (200 warships)**

**Various longships (400)**

**Houses of the Iron Islands 10-15,000 reavers… House Lannister, 15,000**

**… House Tyrell, 30,000**

**'**

**-Losses-**

**Ironborn power destroyed totally… not too major**

**'**

**-Prelude-**

Following the losses at the Redwyne Straits, the Reach and the Westerlands, House Greyjoy's hold over the Iron Islands was tenuous. Whilst the Iron Fleet still loyally followed their captain, the Iron King, other lords were less than pleased. The confidence of the king himself was also dented by the Redwyne Straits, and he sung his death song, not expecting to survive this battle. As the Royal Fleet sailed for the Iron Islands, Lannister and Tyrell men gathered near the Banefort to be prepared to cross to the Islands

**-The Battle-**

**The Battle at Sea**

In the open seas, where their full might could be brought to bear, the Royal Fleet was able to swiftly overwhelm the Iron Fleet, Victarion Greyjoy's skill at sailing and war unable to save them. Once overwhelmed, the longships fled back to their homes.

**The Battle on the Isles**

With no strong Greyjoys to unify them, Victarion having died at sea, the Iron Islands fell to bickering. Some lords rushed to surrender to the Iron Throne, whilst others wanted to hold out at all costs. Lords fought lords and the newly arrived Loyalist armies had no difficulty in subjugating the Iron Islands. Unfortunately, given that they had rebelled once before, no House was spared the retribution of the King, who moved to destroy the hyper aggressive culture of the Ironborn now the war was at an end.

**-Aftermath-**

The last battle of the war at last secured the hegemony of House Baratheon over the Lands of Westeros. Peace reined, but with a Targaryen resurgence on the horizon, how fleeting it will be is unknown.


	15. The War of the Four Kings

_A/N: Okay so here is a whole account of the War of the Four Kings. What do you think?_

The War of the Four Kings was a large, multi theatre conflict fought in the Seven Kingdoms from 298 AL to 300 AL. The name itself, as recorded by Archmaester Benedict is actually incorrect, and derives from the fact that there were only ever four kings at once, and there were four men who initially claimed the title of King. Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy. The Baratheons both laid claim to the Iron Throne and dominion of all Westeros, whilst Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy sought independence, and named themselves King in the North and King of the Iron Islands respectively.

**Causes**

Seventeen years prior to the War beginning, Jon Arryn, Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon led a rebellion which overthrew the reigning Targaryen Dynasty of Westeros and placed the Baratheon Lord upon the Iron Throne. Robert Baratheon secured his power with a political marriage to Cersei Lannister, and in a short time, the Royal Succession was secured by four children. Joffrey, Jasper, Myrcella and Tommen.

Cersei Lannister acted less favourably towards her second son Jasper than she had to her first, and so Robert, acting decisively, gave Jasper to his brother Stannis to raise and train, planning to grant him lordship of Storm's End in order to remove him from the presence of his older brother Joffrey, who was jealous of Prince Jasper's skills with a blade and popularity. Whilst under Stannis' tutelage, Jasper travelled throughout Westeros, to Winterfell, Riverrun, The Eyrie, Casterly Rock, Storm's End, Dragonstone and Highgarden in particular, making a good impression upon the lords there. Whispers began in the courts that Jasper Baratheon would make a better king than his brother Joffrey, but the queen quickly silenced these rumours.

This led to Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, architect of Robert's Rebellion, and Hand of the King, who had been running the Kingdoms for seventeen years, becoming suspicious of Joffrey Baratheon's heritage and legitimacy. He investigated and determined that, apart from Jasper, Cersei's children were false, born of an incestuous union between the queen and her twin brother Jaime Lannister.

However, before he could act, Jon Arryn was fatally poisoned. Stannis Baratheon, the King's brother and Jasper Baratheon's guardian, was suspicious of the death, and, fearing for the safety of himself and his family, he retreated to Dragonstone, where the Royal Fleet was anchored under his command, and made preparations for war.

Oblivious, the King went North, to name Eddard Stark Hand of the King. Ned, who's wife received a raven from Jon Arryn's widow, claiming the Lannisters murdered her husband, agreed to serve Robert to uncover the truth.

On the way back south, a scuffle broke out on the banks of the Trident, which resulted in a marriage agreement between Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon and Ned Stark's first daughter being dissolved. Instead, one was made between Jasper and Ned's second daughter Arya.

After a victory in a tournament, Jasper received, as a coming of age gift, a Valyrian Steel sword, which he named High Justice, Joffrey grew angry and resentful at the attention, and more whispers grew, ones that the queen could not stop that spoke of Robert possibly naming Jasper the heir over his elder brother. This forced the Queen to step up her plans, she had been planning to kill Robert's brothers first, whom she deemed too protective and in favour of her second son, but instead hastened plans to kill her husband so that Jaime's son could inherit the throne.

Meanwhile, Ned, after some investigation, discovered the truth that Jon Arryn had died for, however Jasper, having been granted Storm's End upon his coming of age, was not available to be told. Ned moved to confront the Queen, offering her the chance to flee with her other children before he told Robert. But the Queen's plan had been put into effect, and Robert got drunk on Strongwine, being fatally mauled by a boar.

On his deathbed, King Robert names Lord Stark to serve as regent and to teach his first son more about ruling before granting him full power. But Ned instead makes preparations to clear the way for Jasper to take the Iron Throne. He enlists the aid of Petyr Baelish to secure the City Watch for him and marches to the Throne Room, there he is betrayed by Petyr and Ned, despite cutting down Petyr and fighting bravely, is taken hostage and his household slaughtered. Tyrion Lannister, acting swiftly, sends Jaime away from the Capital so that people do not make the connection between him and the Royal Children. Jaime rides hard for Casterly Rock, for it is known that the Starks will not take this lying down. Indeed, upon hearing of the arrest of his father, Robb Stark, his son and heir, hastily gathers a strong host of Northmen, 18,000 strong, and marches south to free him.

**The Course of the War**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

The War begins as a march to demand the release of Ned Stark by the Northmen. Many are surprised that Robb is able to march as fast as he is, and blood ties mean that the Tullys raise no men to stop him. However, Lord Tywin Lannister, the King's grandfather and main backer of Joffrey Baratheon, intends to stop the Starks at the Trident. With two hosts of soldiers, he forces the undefended border with the Riverlands. His son Jaime Lannister, who had told his father of the situation, takes the smaller host, fifteen thousand men, and force marches his way across the Riverlands to block the ford. However, he underestimated the Rivermen, and Ser Brynden Tully, who had resigned from the position of Knight of the Gate to defend his home, gathers the eastern Riverlords into a host of 7,000 men. Jaime therefore decides to take Harrenhal as a base of operations for the coming battles. Lady Shella Whent, was able to gather sufficient men inside her castle to defend it from the Lannister, forcing Jaime to dig in for a siege. All the while, the presence of Tywin Lannister's host prevents the most powerful of the willing Riverlords, the Tullys themselves, the Mallisters, the Blackwoods and the Brackens from mobilising their own men.

Robb Stark, seeing an opportunity, crosses the ford of the Trident in secret and, linking up with Ser Brynden's host, he marches against the Lannister force.

The Battle of Harrenhal – In order to cover the gates of the great fortress, Jaime Lannister had to split his host into five camps. Robb Stark, now with a larger number of men, due to joining with Ser Brynden, plans an ambush assault, planning to take all the camps at once and completely destroy the Lannister force. The attack starts with Ser Brynden attacking one camp and, when Ser Jaime rides to relieve it, he is ambushed by the Heavy Horse of the North and taken prisoner, at the same time, Lord Jon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark and Lord Roose Bolton savage the other camps, scattering the few survivors around the Riverlands.

Lord Tywin's Retreat – Suddenly without a second host Tywin is now trapped in the open riverlands, with a mixed force of Tully and Stark men facing him and the other Riverlords, emboldened, raising their own troops. He knows his only option is to retreat and raise fresh men, ready to fight the war from a position of strength, however he sends messages to King's Landing, telling them to prepare for Renly Baratheon, who had secured the allegiance of Highgarden to claim the Iron Throne.

Execution of Eddard Stark – Cersei recognised that the closest threat to King's Landing was Stannis Baratheon, who could quickly take the capital with his strong navy if he wanted to. She needed peace with the Starks, and for that she was willing to trade. Should Ned confess his treason, name Joffrey the true heir and tell his son to lay down his arms, he would be allowed to take the Black and go to the Wall. Only the threat of his daughter's life made Ned agree, but once he made his confession, Joffrey arbritrarily made the decision to have Ned executed, ending any hope of peace between Stark and Lannister.

The Crowning of the Wolf. In retaliation for Ned's execution, the Northern Lords proclaim Robb King in the North, this is shortly joined by the Riverlords placing themselves under Northern Suzerainty when the Iron Throne reprimanded them for fighting with the Northerners when the Lannisters had struck the first blow.

**The Rise of the Kraken**

Lord Balon Greyjoy had been seeking to gain independence and return to the Old Way for many years, having failed once already, Balon sees another chance to gain the independence he has craved when three Kings are on Westeros. He wanted to seek vengeance for the Starks taking his child, but he could not whilst Theon was their hostage. He had been grooming his daughter Asha to be the heir ever since Theon had been taken, but his captains would not look favourably upon him getting his own son killed. Instead, Balon turned his gaze south, to the Reach, most of who's defenders were marching up the Roseroad to King's Landing.

The Battle of the Shield Islands – As an opening move, Balon sends his brother, Victarion, with the Iron Fleet to seize the Shield Islands as a Springboard for the Ironborn to assault the undefended coastline of the most fertile of the regions of Westeros.

The Reaving of Oldtown – Victarion Greyjoy, granted command of the assault on the Reach, strikes the Redwyne fleet wherever he can. He then leads a massive assault on Oldtown, which breaks the Hightower Fleet and sacks the entire city, putting most of it to the torch. Thanks to this, and his attack on Lannisport six years earlier, Victarion becomes renowned for taking cities from the sea.

The Sack of the Twins – In order to gain an alliance, Robb Stark sends Theon back to the Iron Islands. However, Balon would countenance no such thing, and orders Theon to prove his loyalty as an Ironborn by attacking his friend Robb. Theon lands, feigning friendship, and sacks the Twins, taking many salt wives and much silver. He then returns to the Iron Islands in order to take part in the war as the heir to the Seastone Chair. The notoriously large House Frey was cut down significantly, with few daughters left behind to marry off, Lord Walder himself was personally killed by Theon and only the men in the east tower and already in the army were spared

Taking the Arbor – Victarion Greyjoy, having significantly thinned out the Redwyne Fleet over the course of several small encounters, leads the newly arrived Theon to invade the Arbor, after a short beach battle Theon leads the reavers over the island in a swarm, only the strong castle of House Redwyne and those nearby were spared, although the knights of the House were able to take a toll on the reavers on the Island.

**The Clash of Kings**

Robb Stark, following his victory at Harrenhal, rests to allow his men to enjoy the victory, as well as to allow the Riverlords time to mobilise so that he can surround Tywin on three fronts. However, when Tywin begins retreating, Robb knows he has two courses of action. He could use Tywin's retreat as an opportunity to march on the lightly defended capital, putting the risk of Tywin taking him in the rear and cutting him off, and the intervention of the Stormlands under the King's brother Jasper. His other option is to defeat Tywin to clear his rear whilst the crown loyalists and those supporting King Renly battle it out to the south, he decides upon the second option and moves towards Tywin, hoping to use his enemy's underestimation of him and his abilities to his advantage.

Meanwhile, in the capital, Jasper Baratheon is helping to prepare the city for Renly Baratheon's siege, the absence of Stannis Baratheon is noted but with the Royal Fleet at Dragonstone, not much can be done about it. More pressing are rumours spreading throughout the capital, rumours of the rue parentage of Joffrey. No one knows how the rumours began, but they lead to Joffrey Baratheon casting his brother out from the city. When Jasper returns to Storm's End, he discovers that the Dornish have invaded from the South, having declared for Renly. Jasper leads the Stormlander forces south.

The Battle of Acorn Hall – Before retreating, Tywin Lannister sent his most daring commander, Ser Addam Marbrand, to collect the remnants of Jaime's host with a force of Sellswords. Robb ambushes him and defeats the host, sending Ser Addam and the survivors rushing back to join Tywin.

Skirmish on the Red Fork – The combined forces of Houses Bracken, Blackwood and Frey were scattered by Tywin Lannister when they tried to prevent his retreat, their defeat allowed Tywin to reach the Golden Tooth.

Battle of the Marches – The Dornish invasion of the Stormlands was led by their prince Oberyn, and was aimed at keeping the hosts of the Stormlands in the south so that Renly Baratheon's route to the capital was cleared. However, Jasper Baratheon moved quickly, lifting the sieges of the castles of the Marcher Lords and sending the Dornish fleeing back across the border. As a learned historian, Jasper knew the folly of invading Dorne, so, after checking their advance, he halted his own. Then, after mobilising the Marcher Lords, who were unable to do so due to the speed of the Dornish invasion, then returned to Storm's End.

Betrayal at Storm's End – A few of Jasper's Bannermen had loyalty to Renly Baratheon, and plotted to kill or capture him to deliver the Stormlands to Renly. However, due to the efforts of his betrothed, Arya Stark, and his bastard half-brother Edric Storm, the plot was foiled and the traitors were killed or arrested.

Seizure of Duskendale – Robb Stark, having forced Tywin back to the Westerlands, leaves the Riverlords to watch the Golden Tooth under the command of Brynden Tully, whilst moving east at speed, he quickly takes Duskendale with few casualties and awaited the outcome of Renly Baratheon's attack on King's Landing.

The Battle of King's Landing – Renly Baratheon's main host of sixty thousand men descended upon King's Landing, eager to claim the throne. The very presence of such a large force cowed most of the crownland lords into submission as he began his attack. Using a Wildfire trap, Tyrion Lannister, acting Hand of the King, was able to hold back Renly's host, but it was clear they were to lose the battle. However, Jasper Baratheon and his Uncle Stannis were able to swiftly cross the Blackwater Rush, due to the loyalty of House Wendwater, the only daughter of which had once been Jasper's lover, and break the host from the Reach. This was the largest land battle of the War of the Four Kings and turned the tide in favour of House Baratheon of King's Landing.

Battle of Duskendale – Desperate to prove their loyalty to the King following Jasper Baratheon relieving the capital, crownlands forces who did not sail north to defend the wall marched upon Duskendale to reclaim it from the Northerners. They failed and were thrown back in heavy defeat.

**Baratheon ascendant**

Following the decisive battle of King's Landing, the tide of the war turned in favour of King Joffrey, at least in the short term. Messages from Dorne began to arrive in the capital seeking an end to the war, whilst Jasper Baratheon led his forces in pursuit of the fleeing Renly. However, the North was still in rebellion and the Ironborn continued to reave, worst yet, Renly had not surrendered.

Subjugation of the Cockleswhent – Jasper's forces tore into the reach, forcing the surrender of many Houses in the Eastern Reach.

Battle of the Storm – Jasper Baratheon led three thousand knights and outriders to defeat Renly. He attacks in the night, under cover of a storm, cutting through Renly's terrified levies and capturing him and the Lords of the Reach.

Kingsmoot – Ironborn raids are interrupted by the suspicious death of Iron King Balon Greyjoy. Greyjoy relatives and others try to claim the Iron Throne, but in the end only the Greyjoys made viable candidates. In the end, victory was gained by Victarion Greyjoy, who set out to secure the seas around Westeros for the Ironborn.

Attempted Assassination of Arya Stark – In revenge for the death of her sister at the hands of Jasper Baratheon's sworn shield Beric Storm, Nymeria Sand made an attempt on the life of Arya Stark. Arya was able to survive the attempt and executed Nymeria herself. Then, in mockery of what the Dornish had done to invading Stormlanders under Aegon the Conqueror, she ordered the sword hands of all the men who had accompanied her removed and then she sent them back to Dorne.

Battle of Castle Black – Stannis Baratheon and many Crownlanders arrive in time to defeat the Wildlings besieging Castle Black. After this a deal is made with the Night's Watch, obsidian is to be sent to the Wall and Melisandre, a Red Priestess, goes to Volantis to gather up more priests to defend against the White Walkers.

A Brother Scorned – Despite having saved the capital and defeated Renly, Jasper Baratheon, insulted by the Lannisters agreeing to a betrothal between Margaery Tyrell, Renly's queen before his brash execution, and Joffrey, making her queen. As such he abandons his brother's cause and makes his way home, determined to wait out the war in Storm's End.

Reclaiming the Bastards – When Jasper and Arya returned to King's Landing for the wedding between Joffrey and Margaery, they learned that Jasper had fathered bastards, twins, on his last trip to Highgarden. Jasper shrank away from the insults, but Beric Storm acted, the Storm Knights and Arya attacked the Tyrells in King's Landing in the dead of night, stealing the children to prevent them being used as a leash by the Tyrells on Jasper.

The Royal Wedding – At a wedding meant to unite the south behind Joffrey, disaster struck as the king was murdered at his wedding and his Uncle blamed for the poisoning. All major powers in King's Landing, the Tyrells, the Lannisters and others turned their gaze to Jasper in an attempt to gain control of the new king.

**The End of the War**

Battle of Raventree Hall – Robb Stark breaks one of two Tyrell hosts ordered into the Riverlands to prove their loyalty to their king in a river crossing. He fords the river with force and retakes Raventree Hall for House Bracken. After the battle he receives word from the new king, seeking a peace settlement to end the war. Robb agrees and marches for Duskendale.

Peace of Duskendale – Robb Stark surrenders his crown to Jasper in the face of his overwhelming force and the promises of leniency upon his lords and people.

The Reaving of the West – Having continued his brother's campaign in the Reach, Victarion launches a massive assault upon the Westerlands, unleashing Theon, who was angered at the result of the Kingsmoot, and his anger upon the lightly defended coast of the Westerlands. Lannisport is beyond recognition and Ironborn swarm over Fair Isle. The Victarion turns his gaze south, to confront the Royal Fleet which is sailing against him.

The Secret Wedding – In secret, Jasper marries Arya Stark, upsetting many plans between his Lannister relatives and Mace Tyrell to marry him to Margaery in the place of his brother. However, he placates the Tyrells by offering them his sister Myrcella to their son and heir Willas.

Battle of the Redwyne Straits – Victarion Greyjoy and Davos Seaworth clash in the largest naval engagement of the War. Despite both sides suffering similar numbers of losses of ships, it is the Ironborn who come off worse, as Tyrell bannermen are now free to liberate the Arbor and the Shield Islands.

Trial by Combat – In an upset, Sandor Clegane, Tyrion Lannister's champion, secures the Lannister's freedom when he upends his brother into the Blackwater Rush where he drowns. This means that there is no convicted murderer of King Joffrey.

Reclaiming the Coast – Kevan Lannister led the Lannister bannermen to reclaim Lannisport and the Western coast from the Ironmen. He succeeds just in time for the Royal Fleet to arrive to pick up supplies for the final battle of the war.

Subjugation of the Ironborn – In the open sea, the Royal Fleet uses it's advantages of numbers and larger ships to defeat the Iron Fleet and then land the Lannister and Tyrell men on the Islands to subjugate them in the name of King Jasper.

**Aftermath**

Destruction stretched across much of Westeros, The Reach, the Riverlands and The Westerlands in particular have suffered much and, with winter setting on, it is unsure if or how the new young king will rise to the challenge.


End file.
